


Undercover

by HPFandom_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Explicit Language, First Time, M/M, Mystery, Sexual Content, Slash sex, Spoilers, Suspense
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-07
Updated: 2012-06-06
Packaged: 2018-09-30 11:21:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10162049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HPFandom_archivist/pseuds/HPFandom_archivist
Summary: Due to some coincidental circumstances, Harry and Draco have to go undercover together to catch a killer going after muggles at a couple's getaway vacation spot. But keeping their cover get's harder and harder as they blur the line between work and play.     *All characters belong to JKR*





	1. The Hardest Assignment Yet

**Author's Note:**

> Note from SeparatriX, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [HP Fandom](http://fanlore.org/wiki/HP_Fandom_\(archive\)), which was closed for health and financial reasons. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [HP Fandom collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/hpfandom/profile).

Harry was just finishing his last report of the day when he felt something tap him on the head. He looked up and waved off a small folded note that was fluttering around him. Instead of dropping on his desk like the memos usually did, this one continued to flap frantically. Sighing loudly he plucked it out of the air and opened it up. The note was from Kingsley who was urgently requesting his attendance. Harry waved the report into the filing cabinet as he shut the door of his office and headed up to Kingsley’s. As soon as everyone got their heads on straight after the war he’d been elected Minister. One year after that Harry got the job as Head of the Magical Law Department, Ron was working down in the Department of Mysteries and Hermione had become a Healer. For the past week Harry had been doing desk work because Neville, who was his partner, was out for his honeymoon and there were no available Aurors to partner up with. A lot of them were lost in the war or retired right after, having seen enough action for a life time. They had a limited staff while newcomers were going through training. 

He knocked on Kingsley’s door wondering what the urgency was about, but all curiosity left him and was replaced with shock when Draco Malfoy answered the door. When the charges against Draco were dropped, he seemed to have done a complete 180 and asked Kingsley for a job at the Ministry. Specifically requesting not to work under Harry, Kingsley agreed to be the only one giving Draco assignments. He was the only Auror that went into the field alone. He was smirking at Harry with his familiar superiority as if he knew something that Harry didn’t. 

“Harry, I’m sure you’ve heard about the Muggles being killed at that resort hotel?” Kingsley started. Harry crossed his arms and with a glance at Draco he nodded. “Well, having just finished my introduction to the chief of police he let me take a look at the bodies.” Kingsley had decided that along with the Prime Minister knowing about magic the chief of police should to, for situations just like this one. “They couldn’t find any evidence and of course I thought it was the Killing curse but it’s, well, it’s very strange. The killing curse is absolute but the bodies seemed to have received it in doses.” 

“What could do something like that?” Harry asked. 

“I’m not sure, but the person hasn’t been caught yet and as it’s a magical murder I’ve agreed to help them.” 

“Ok…what do you want me to do?” Harry asked, still wondering why Draco was there. He’d handled more dangerous missions on his own before and Harry knew that Draco would rather risk his life alone than work with him. 

“Well, the resort is hosting a couple’s getaway, and I need you to go under cover and find out who is doing this.” Kingsley said. 

“Oh,” Harry said, surprised by the simplicity of it. “Who am I taking with me?” he asked, knowing that there were not very many women Aurors at the present time. Draco flashed Harry a wide, sarcastic grin and Harry looked between the both of them, his confusion growing because they couldn’t possibly be thinking what he thought they were. 

“I know it’s crazy Harry but everyone is already out on the field and I can’t regroup all of the Aurors and we need to catch this guy. Four Muggles have died already!” 

“I…you want me to go undercover on a couple’s vacation with Malfoy? Couldn’t you just pair him up with someone and let me take one of the girls--”

“Harry, there’s no one available! I can’t pull any of them away without compromising their assignments.” Kingsley insisted. Harry just stared at him open-mouthed, trying to comprehend everything he was hearing. “It won’t be for too long, and you won’t have to do anything, just keep up appearances in public while you have a look around.” 

Harry felt his cheeks burn at the suggestion and he squeezed the bridge of his nose. He knew he couldn’t say no, this was his job after all, and he also knew that they couldn’t pull anyone off an assignment they’d already started. “Fine,” he said finally, looking up at the both of them. Kingsley sighed with relief and Draco was smirking again, clearly enjoying Harry’s discomfort. 

Kingsley pulled out a folder from the drawer of his desk and slid it towards them. “This is all the information you need to know about what’s been happening, I want you guys to look over it before you get there tomorrow. It’s going to be all Muggles except for the killer so this shouldn’t be too hard. It’ll be over before you know it.” Kingsley said, mostly for Harry’s sake. He smiled at them but no one returned it. Harry gave him an exasperated look and left the office with the folder, Draco following behind him. 

“So are we going to go look at this in your office or something?” Draco asked. Harry stopped walking; he took out his wand and tapped the folder so that another one appeared on top. He handed it to Draco and put his wand back in his pocket. 

“I’ll see you tomorrow.” Harry said shortly and left Draco standing in the corridor alone. Things between them had gotten only slightly better since the war had ended, and slightly better meant they could stand in the same room together and no kill each other. Harry didn’t know what circumstances had freed Draco up to be the only available Auror for this but he cursed them the whole way back to his office, throwing in an extra one for Neville who had to be away. At his desk he opened the folder and started looking through the contents. The resort was on a beach somewhere sunny, with bright umbrellas spotting the sand. According to the report, two couples so far had disappeared, not showing up to one of their scheduled events. Hours later they had been found on the beach dead with no sign as to what happened to them. 

It was an unsettling thought that someone knew how to kill a different way without leaving any marks of it; the Killing curse itself was trouble enough. Kingsley thought this was going to be easy but Harry was having his doubts; there was no mention of anyone suspicious in the report which meant this guy was good at blending in with Muggles. Closing the folder he leaned back and sighed as his brain came full circle to the real problem of the assignment, the thing that was really bothering him about all of this. Catching criminals was no problem, but pretending to be Draco’s boyfriend—just the thought made his cheeks burn again. This was going to be his hardest assignment yet. 

A knock at his door made him sit up straight again. “Come in,” he called out as he put the folder in his drawer. Ron walked in and shut the door behind him. 

“Hermione just sent word that she got off work early and she’s making a big dinner. You want to come by and eat with us?”Ron asked, sitting across from Harry. Harry looked down at the desk and Ron sighed. “Ginny isn’t going to be there if that’s what you’re worried about.” 

“Come on, don’t say it like it’s so ridiculous! We had a very…dysfunctional ending and we can’t stand to be in the same room together! You saw that at Christmas!” 

“Well yeah, but that was only two months after it had happened!” Ron said. Harry just raised his eyebrows and Ron sighed. “Ok, so it was pretty bad, but can’t you guys fake it for—what’s that look for?” 

Harry was thinking about his break up with Ginny but Ron saying ‘fake it’ reminded him of his new problem. “Speaking of faking it, listen to this bullshit!” Harry went on to explain to Ron what was happening at the resort and how he had to go under cover. “And you know who’s my partner? Who I have to go undercover with?” Ron just started at him and slowly shook his head. “Draco fucking Malfoy.” 

Ron’s eyebrows came together slowly, his mouth opening as if he wanted to say something but he simply couldn’t. 

“Yup…Malfoy and I have to pretend to be a couple to catch the asshole that’s out there killing couples.” Harry said, his voice rising at the craziness of it all. Ron just stared at him. “So no, I will not be coming to dinner tonight. I am going to go home and enjoy sleeping alone because Merlin knows when I’ll get to again.” 

“You have to sleep in the same bed?” Ron said, failing to hide his grin. 

“It’s a couple’s resort, Ron! I doubt they have any single beds! And won’t it be strange if we go as an undercover couple but ask for different rooms?” 

“Maybe he snores a lot.” Ron laughed and Harry threw him a venomous look. “Harry! Do you think,” he started, pausing to give Harry a concerned look. “Do you think you’re going to have to…kiss him?” 

Harry threw a note pad at Ron. “Why would you even suggest that?” Harry said while Ron laughed hysterically, oblivious to Harry’s discomfort with the whole idea. Harry took a deep breath trying to settle his stomach because at just the thought of Ron’s question it had dropped all the way to the floor. 


	2. Painted Evidence

The next morning Harry was the first to arrive at Kingsley’s office, setting his bag next to his leg as he leaned on the wall. It was rare that anyone showed up before Kingsely but Harry hadn’t slept at all and as the sun came closer to rising he had started feeling trapped in those four walls he’d stared at all night. He heard someone coming down the hall and he picked up his bag in anticipation of going in but Draco rounded the corner instead of Kingsley. Harry dropped his bag again and resumed his spot on the wall. “I didn’t think you even knew time before noon existed.” Harry said. He knew it was childish but old habits die hard. Draco rolled his eyes as he walked over and dropped his bag next to Harry’s, sinking down with it and sitting on the floor with his legs out in front of him. 

“We should get our story straight.” Draco said after a few minutes of silence. His voice seemed to echo off the walls. 

“What story?” Harry asked looking down at Draco. 

“Ours….You know when we get there people are going to want to know where we met and how long we’ve been dating and--”

“Yeah, alright! I get it.” Harry interrupted. “You’ve obviously thought a lot about this.” 

“I know how to go undercover, Potter. If you don’t have a solid story the whole thing falls apart.” 

“Well, obviously we met at school,” Harry said. 

“And then what? We fell in love after the war when you made me see the error of my ways?” Draco said in a heavily sarcastic, swooning voice. “Remember we’re also pretending to be muggles so--”

“I don’t believe it, Draco Malfoy is teaching me how to act like a muggle.” 

Draco shook his head, ignoring the comment which only annoyed Harry more. Since when did Draco act more mature than him? “Oh, and if anyone asks, I’m the top in this relationship.” 

Harry’s mouth dropped open and he looked at Draco who sat there grinning. Harry was about to respond when Kingsley came around the corner holding an empty milk jug. He opened the office door and they followed him inside, tossing their bags on the chairs in front of the desk. 

“Ok, this leaves in three minutes so I don’t have much time to explain what’s happening. You are going to be landing in the alley behind the resort. No one knows where you are coming from or what you are so obviously keep the magic to a minimum. Sign in when you get there and they will send you to your room. In there you will find more information about that case; don’t be shy about asking around but be smart about it. Any questions?” Both of them shook their heads as the Portkey started to glow. They grabbed their bags and placed a hand on it while Kingsley stepped away. “Send reports every--” But that was all Harry heard because suddenly there was a sharp yank on his navel and they were spinning through the air. 

Harry gripped the jug even though he knew he wasn’t going to fall off until it was time. He hated this even more than he hated Apperating, but at least he’d gotten used to the latter. Suddenly there was another tug on his navel and he let go, falling through the air and landing hard on the ground, his bag a few feet away. As he groaned and started sitting up Draco landed beside him, still upright and holding onto his bag. Harry braced for the mocking that was surely coming but was greatly surprised to find Draco was just waiting for him to get himself together. “No comment?” Harry asked, pushing his luck. 

“We’re a couple now. I am only concerned for your well being and whatever.” Draco said. The smile plastered on his face was sarcastic and his eyes full of mischief. Harry was sure that Draco had spent the whole night coming up with ideas to make this as uncomfortable for him as possible. They walked out into the crowded street and Harry squinted in the bright sun; when they walked inside he had to blink several times to adjust his eyes again. They walked up to the woman on the computer who smiled when she saw them. 

“Oh! I just got off the phone with your boss, it’s so nice of him to send you guys here! What a great boss, huh?” Her laugh made Harry cringe and he looked away to hide it. She spoke very loudly and several people were looking at them. “I knew it was you guys as soon as you walked in, we don’t get very many couples of your kind here.” Harry threw a panicked look at Draco who had moved forwards slightly; did she know they were wizards? “But you don’t have to worry,” she continued as she typed quickly on the computer. “None of the events are gender biased, so you’ll fit right in!” 

Harry relaxed as he realized what she meant. His cheeks burned again and he gave himself a mental shake. They were already here and this was happening whether he liked it or not. He couldn’t get all worked up every time someone called them a couple. “That is great, we’ve been trying to take a vacation for months!” Harry said suddenly to make up for their prolonged silence. Draco looked over at him with a confused look but fixed it quickly as the woman looked up smiling. 

“Oooh, I just love people being in love! Where did you meet?” she asked. 

Draco threw a smug look at Harry. “At school, we had every class together.” The woman squealed and grabbed their hands. 

“How long have you been dating?” 

“We fell in love after the war, when I made him realize the error of his ways.” Harry said, barley containing a grin. He didn’t know what was so funny but the woman looked completely lost and Draco was looking at Harry as if he’d lost his mind. After a few moments of silence she slid their keys across the counter and watched them leave without saying anything. 

“Great idea, Potter. You want to pull out your wand and do a little trick for her too?” Draco snapped; a passing couple gave them a strange look. 

“Stop shouting about our wands. Anyways, she was an idiot! I’m sure she didn’t even realize what I said.” Harry said, stopping in front of their door. Draco was staring at the knob and then at the card for a while before Harry remembered he’d grown up in the wizarding world. “Here, let me,” He said, taking the card and opening the door. “Tell me how to act like a muggle again?” Draco shook his head as they walked in, mumbling something under his breath. The room wasn’t as bad as Harry had thought it would be. There was only one large bed, but the window looked out to the beach and there was a nice patio to step out to. There was a file on the bed that Draco was already reading and Harry went to look at the paper on the desk. It was an itinerary, describing the events that came with the vacation. All meals were served at the same time every day and in between that you could do several beach-related activites, attend love-inspired seminars, or choose from several alone-time specials or classes. Harry had just gotten to the part about the dance when Draco called him. 

“According to this there is staff everywhere. Not just hotel staff, but psychiatrists to help couples who are here to fix their relationships, game coordinators, dance teachers…pretty much you’re always being watched here. What are the chances this is an employee and not a guest?” 

“I don’t know, it really could be anyone. What if it is a guest and they leave before we catch them?” Harry asked. Draco was about to answer when there was a knock at the door. Harry got up and answered it; the woman from the desk was standing there grinning. 

“Now come on, boys! No time to rest! You’ve missed breakfast but you’ve got your first event of the day coming up!” she said. Harry threw her a confused look. “I’m your event coordinator! Each room has a different schedule of events, and where ever you’re assigned, that’s what you follow for the weekend.” She explained. 

“Oh, no. That’s not necessary, we were just going to sort of—scope things out and decide--”

“Nonsense! What’s the point of a vacation if you’re not going to do anything fun? Make sure you wear comfortable shoes because you’re going dancing! I’ll be waiting up front.” She said excitedly and left. 

“Nobody mentioned anything about an event coordinator…if that’s the case then how were those people not showing up to things?” Draco asked. Harry shrugged, following Draco out into the hall. She waved excitedly at them and started off down the hall on the other side of the front desk. “Excuse me miss--”

“You can call me Noelle!” 

“Right, Noelle…we heard about those other couples--”

“No, no, no! Don’t bring that up! What a terrible tragedy…you don’t have to worry about anything like that, ok?” she assured them, stopping in front of a large room obviously meant for parties. “I’ll be back to get you at lunch!” she said and walked off. Harry looked at Draco with raised eyebrows. 

“That went well…how are we supposed to get any information out of people? Unless--”

“No magic, Kingsley said we have to blend in.” Harry said. Draco rolled his eyes and Harry led the way into the room. There were six other couples in the class, already standing paired up and scattered around the room. They grabbed a spot near the back as a woman stepped out in front of everyone. 

“Today we are learning the waltz! Gentlemen, place one hand on your partners’ waist and the other in her hand.” She directed. Harry was looking for a spot to sit down when Draco reached forward and grabbed Harry’s waist. 

“We’re going to learn the waltz. I know you don’t like dancing, honey, but it’s just for a little while.” Draco said, keeping his eyes on Harry’s. Harry looked around and saw that everyone was looking at them with confused expressions. Sighing, he stepped close again and everyone went back to facing the teacher. 

“Hey! Why do I have to be the girl?” Harry hissed as Draco grabbed his waist again. 

“Calm down, you can be the man in the next one.” He hissed back, pulling Harry closer. He looked around and decided fighting again wouldn’t be a good idea. He settled into the position and grabbed Draco’s hand, putting his other one on his shoulder. He’d never been so close to Draco before and not been trying to tear him apart. He smelled like musky vanilla and his breath like peppermint. He was suddenly self conscious about how he smelled and tried to push the thought out of his head; why did he care about it anyways? 

“Now, the waltz is a melody in three, so take two steps forward and one back before turning.” The woman said, doing a little demonstration. And then just like that the music had started and everyone was clumsily moving around. As they followed along with the music Harry decided that nothing in his life had ever been as strange as what was happening right now, and that was saying something. He had only ever danced at the Yule Ball opening and that had gone terribly, but Draco seemed to be very good at this and his lead was rubbing off. Half way through the class, being so impressed with Draco’s dancing, their teacher had Harry sit out while she danced with him, using him to better demonstrate for the others. Harry watched him move around the room and adjust positions, showing people the steps over and over and wondered where this person had been hiding. This proximity to muggles would have been torture for the Draco he knew. 

Harry watched everyone trying so hard and he wondered if something like this could have helped Ginny and him. But that whole thing had been a disaster….After the war they got back together, but Harry’s heart was never really in it and he quickly realized he didn’t feel the same way about her anymore. He kept it to himself, hoping he could stick it out for the sake of everyone else but it became too much. Before he knew it he was staying late at work, hardly able to talk to her, and he all but cringed when she touched him, having no desire to touch her either. By the time they finally ended it it was messy and she never forgave him. He was brought out of his thoughts when Draco kicked his foot. 

“Come on, the class is over and Noelle is already here.” Draco said, pointing at the door. Noelle was jumping around trying to see them through the crowd. 

“Well? How did it go?” she squealed as they followed her away from the ballroom and down another hall. 

“Mr. Overachiever here stole the show.” Harry said, pointing his thumb at Draco. 

“’Mr. Overachiever’? That’s a good one, Potter.” Draco snapped back. Noelle threw them a confused look but didn’t say anything. Harry wondered if she suspected anything but why should she? Normal couples fought all the time and that’s what they were pretending to be. They entered another large hall with tables across the room set for lunch. Harry and Draco sank down into the first, mostly empty table they found while Noelle went up to the front, giving them a worried look over her shoulder. “Are you jealous that I’m a better dancer than you?” 

“Oh yeah, beside myself with jealousy, I can barley breath from it.” Harry said with a heavy eye roll. Neither of them spoke again until others started to join them. The man that sat down next to Harry immediately grabbed his napkin and started twisting it around in his hands. “Um, are you ok?” 

“No! Haven’t you heard about the people that died?” he said dramatically. Harry turned to face him, excited that someone was talking about this. 

“Yes, do you know what happened to them?” 

“No!” The man answered too loudly, then hunched lower and started talking again, much softer. “No one is safe, man. Someone didn’t show up to our class this morning, but no one seemed worried. They’re all in on it man, I’m telling you….” Harry looked around the room at the staff and then back at the man next to him who was looking around as well, but in a much more nervous and twitchy manner than Harry. “We have the massage scheduled tonight, no one else is there but us and…that’s where they’re going to get us, you wait and see.” Suddenly he jumped up and dropped his napkin as his wife sat down next to him. He smiled nervously and threw Harry a look that clearly meant he was not to say anything in front of her. 

“We need to--” he started saying to Draco, but stopped when a bright light turned on right above Draco and him. Everyone started cheering and laughing and both of them looked around confused. 

“It’s the Love Light, my own personal idea! Whoever it points to has to kiss, I know you could use it after your little fight!” Noelle yelled out. Harry’s cheeks burned like fire and shook his head, moving away from Draco and regretting choosing that moment to tell him anything. 

“They might need some encouragement!” Noelle shouted. Suddenly everyone was clapping again, cheers and whistles breaking out through the crowd. Harry couldn’t take it; the pressure felt like a weight on his lungs. He was just about to get up and leave when Draco grabbed the back of his head and pulled him in for a kiss. Time seemed to have stopped, and at the same moment time had sped up so fast that Harry couldn’t react. Next thing he knew Draco’s mouth was on his, moving slightly from his tongue tracing Harry’s lip. He didn’t know how long they sat there like that but finally all the noise in the room rushed back into Harry’s head and he pulled back, barley breathing with wide eyes. “Nice one! Let’s see who can top that!” And the light above them vanished, turning on again somewhere on the other side of the room. While everyone was focused over there Harry stood up, storming out of the hall and into the deserted corridor. It wasn’t long before Draco appeared through the doors behind him. 

“Where are you going?” 

“Are you kidding me?” Harry shouted. “What the fuck was that?” 

“Calm down! They weren’t going to stop if we didn’t do it, and if it wasn’t convincing they would have made us do it again and wasn’t once enough?” Draco asked, trying to add a little joke on the end. 

“No!” Harry shouted again even though he knew Draco was right. 

“So, you want to do it again?” Draco asked, mock confusion on his face. 

“Fuck you, Malfoy.” Harry snapped and started towards their room. Suddenly Draco grabbed him and forced him to turn around. 

“In case you forgot we were sent here to do a job, and part of that it keeping our cover so we can find the killer and if that means kissing you in front of a hundred muggles then that’s what I’m going to do. You’re the head of the fucking department! Get yourself together and do your job!” Draco said angrily. Harry watched him, stunned into silence. Once again Harry was wondering when Draco became more mature than him. 

Harry pushed back his embarrassment and sighed. “The man sitting next to me told me that a couple people didn’t show up for their class, he strongly believes the staff is involved because no one seemed worried. Which makes sense because why wouldn’t they be worried after what’s already happened?” Harry said. 

Draco eyed him for a moment and then nodded. “That’s true. We should go look for them, what class were they in?” he asked, pretending as if nothing had happened. 

“He didn’t say, we’re going to have to search the whole place.” 

“Good thing we’re wizards then, and don’t give me that look! Everyone is in that hall right now and we’re both smart enough to be careful. Meet back at our room in twenty minutes.” Before Harry could say anything else Draco headed back down the hall they had come from. Harry looked up and tried to remember how many floors there were, but it didn’t matter because they’d all have to be checked anyways. Harry got into the nearest elevator and went all the way to the top most floor. He stepped out and cast Homenum Revelio; when nothing happened he got back in and went one floor down, repeating this process until he was back on the ground floor. The only thing he’d found was a couple maids. After a quick sweep of the area around their room he went back, only to realize he’d forgotten a room key. He looked around to make sure he was completely alone and then tapped the door, pushing it open and hurrying in. 

Draco was sitting on the bed twirling his wand between his fingers. “Did you find anything?” Harry asked and Draco shook his head. “Me neither…I checkedevery floor and there was no one but a couple of maids. If they’re already dead, I don’t know a spell to detect that.” 

“I don’t know one either and we can’t just go around tearing up the floor boards. We’re just going to have to wait and see if they turn up later.” 

“We don’t even know what they look like!” Harry said. “We’re going to have to talk to that nervous guy--” Harry stopped at the knocking, turning to face the door. Before he could say anything it was opening and Noelle was walking in. Draco stood up behind Harry and she walked in to both of them staring at her. 

“Oh, sorry! It’s just…we don’t like guests wandering off after what has happened, you understand right?” she asked. 

“Does that mean that before everything that happened people could leave whenever they wanted?” Harry asked. 

“Well…it’s a couple’s vacation spot. When people want to be alone, we let them be alone.” She said with a knowing look. “But it’s too risky now…besides, you have your next event!” she said smiling, clearly waiting for someone to ask what it was but they both just stared at her. 

“Wait, someone at my table told me that someone didn’t show up for their morning class but no one seemed worried, have they been found?” Harry asked. 

“Oh, don’t worry about that! We have everything under control. Now come on, you’re going to be late for your art class!” 

“You’re kidding, right?” Draco asked. 

“You learn a lot about your relationship when you see how your partner really sees you! Now come on, follow me!” she said and left the room without checking to see if they were following. “Does this seem weird to you? Like a prison or something?”

“I feel like I wouldn’t be surprised to find out she’s related to Umbridge.” Harry said. Draco grinned and led the way out. Harry made sure he grabbed a room key this time, fighting back his own smile. She was waiting for them by the elevator and they went up to the next floor, to a room just off the elevator. The room must have been locked because everyone was waiting outside for Noelle. However, she seemed confused that they weren’t inside yet. She pulled out her universal room key and swiped it, pushing the door open. The smell of paint exploded into the hall as if a class was in progress already. She flicked on the lights and started screaming. Harry pushed his way forward and stopped short with Draco right behind him. Lying on the floor, naked and covered in paint, were the two people Harry suspected had missed their morning class. 


	3. The Nervous Killer

After yesterday’s incident all afternoon classes were cancelled and everyone was told to stay in their rooms. Harry and Draco had spent the rest of the day and half the night discussing what could have happened, who could have grabbed them and how they had been killed. Harry wanted to see the bodies more closely but as they were regular citizens they couldn’t do that. Draco had sent word to Kingsley about what had happened, detailing everything that had been going on so far. Even when they had finally laid down Harry was staring at the ceiling until he heard Draco moving around to get up. Breakfast the next morning was very chaotic. The roar of everyone talking was almost deafening; Harry weaved his way through the already full tables looking around until he found who he was looking for. “Come on, he’s sitting in the back over there.” Harry said. 

“Why are you looking for this guy?” Draco asked through a yawn. 

“I told you already, he knows something. He was terrified at lunch yesterday and he was in those people’s class! Maybe he saw someone lurking around.” Harry sat in the seat next to the man and he jumped as he turned, relaxing only slightly when he saw Harry. 

“Man! I told you this was going to happen! It’s the staff, I guarantee it!” he said. 

“I need you to tell me everything you know or suspect about what’s happening here. Did you see anyone suspicious around the classroom?” Harry whispered. 

“Don’t be a hero man! It’s not worth it! I feel it coming, I think I’m next!” 

“Calm down and tell me what you know! I can help you--”

“I have to go, we have a class. Find me at lunch.” And then he stood up and was gone before Harry could blink. 

“Damn it, Noelle is already looking for us! What a waste, and we didn’t even get to eat!” Draco said. “If we duck now she’ll miss us.” 

“They’ll think we’ve been murdered…it’s best we go and see what people are saying about what happened last night. That guy was no help at all.” He said. They met her by the door and she walked very quickly, leading them down a longer hallway and stopping at a door at the end. She seemed to be in a rush but Harry wondered if she was just scared and wanted to get back with a group of people. 

“You have the massage scheduled. I’ll be back by lunch.” She said and before anyone could say anything else she was gone. Harry exchanged a look with Draco and they went into the room, locking the door behind them. There were scented candles everywhere, not lit, and a long table with a couple of robes hanging up. Harry thought there would be professionals but it seemed they were on their own. 

“You want to go first?” Draco asked. 

“What?” Harry asked surprised. “Don’t be stupid; no one is in here, we can just wait for her to come back and get us. You know, this is a strange vacation with everything so plan--” Harry stopped talking as Draco pushed him back against the table. 

“Someone could walk in here and if they see we aren’t doing anything it’ll look suspicious. Just get one of the robes on and I’ll just do you for a little, then we switch and then we can sit around if you want. There’s no point passing up a free massage.” Draco shrugged. Harry was going to say something but Draco shook his head and pointed to the bathroom attached to the room. Rolling his eyes he grabbed a robe and went into the bathroom. Everything about this trip was getting weirder and weirder. Before they left they could hardly be in the same room together and now Draco wanted to give him a massage? Harry felt his cheeks redden again and tried to remind himself that it was their job…they had to make it look convincing so no one would suspect them. The voice saying this seemed very small and hard to believe; he tried to shake out his discomfort and then came out of the bathroom. “Good, now lay down.” 

Harry climbed up onto the table and laid on his stomach; he felt Draco pulling the robe down, stopping just where his boxers started. Harry tensed up in anticipation for being touched, and after a long moment he felt Draco’s hands on his back, kneading the muscles near his shoulders. Ok, maybe this wasn’t so weird, Harry thought to himself. He started to relax a little as Draco rubbed the muscles, moving down to the middle of his back. As he took a deep breath and let it out, his eyes shot open as he realized he was feeling something else. His cock was stirring, lightly pushing against the table. He squeezed his eyes shut and tried to think of something different but all he could do was think about Draco’s hands, now down by his waist and rubbing his lower back. His cock got even harder and he almost moaned; pressing his lips together he sat up suddenly and hopped of the table. “Ok, I’m good. I’m going to change and we can do you.” Harry said, hurrying into the bathroom. 

What was wrong with him? Why would Draco rubbing his back be turning him on? He started pacing, trying to get it out of his mind. It was no use; he was going to have to wank before he went back out there. He pulled his boxers down enough to expose his cock, using the precum to slide his hand easier. He was moving quickly, images of rubbing Draco’s back and other parts of him flashing through his head. A small voice in the back was trying to protest but Harry couldn’t stop; suddenly the door flew open and Draco was standing in the door, his grin from ear to ear at the sight of Harry holding his hard cock. 

“Fuck!” Harry said trying to turn away. “Get the hell out of here!” 

Draco shook his head and shut the door behind him. “It took you long enough! I was in the bathroom yesterday after our kiss.” 

“Shut up!” Harry said, not knowing what to do and not really hearing what Draco said. He started pulling up his boxers but Draco spun him around, kissing him on the lips. Harry moaned in protest but Draco didn’t move away, grabbing Harry’s waist and pulling him close. Harry didn’t know what he was thinking, or if his body was just responding to what it had already started, but he got much harder. Giving up, Harry leaned into Draco, opening his lips so that Draco’s tongue could enter his mouth. The feeling almost made his knees give out; he hadn’t felt anything like this, not even a tiny spark of this passion since way before the war. Who cares if he was feeling it for Draco Malfoy? He might afterwards but his mind wasn’t thinking consequences right then. He wrapped his hands around Draco’s neck and let himself be pushed back against the wall. Draco pulled away and with a devilish glance at Harry he dropped down to his knees, pulling Harry’s boxers all the way down to his ankles. 

“Fuck!” Harry swore again, running his hand through his hair. Draco took Harry’s cock into his mouth, immediately setting a quick pace. Harry glanced down at his bobbing head and clutched the wall for support. 

Heat was coursing through his body, his hips involuntarily thrusting forward. Draco had one hand on his hip, the other holding the base of Harry’s cock. Harry looked down again and met Draco’s eyes, steel-grey with lust. He grabbed his hair again and with a loud groan Harry came, his other hand lacing into Draco’s hair while Draco swallowed repeatedly around his cock. When the waves were over Harry slumped back against the wall and Draco stood up, wiping his arm across his mouth which was set in a wide grin. Harry was confused, looking anywhere but at Draco as he tried to process what had just happened. “Harry?” Draco asked; Harry’s eyes snapped onto Draco’s but before he could say anything there was a heavy thud outside of the door, followed by a second one just a few seconds after. Draco, all of his attention now on the door, pulled out his wand and slowly opened it. The main door was just closing and he hadn’t seen who had gone through, but there on the floor were the bodies of Harry’s new friend and his wife. “Fuck, Harry, get out here!” 

Something in Draco’s voice snapped Harry out of his trance and he pulled up his boxers, dressing as he walked out of the bathroom. “What the hell!? We were right in there!” Harry said, looking down at the bodies. “Damn it, he knew this was going to happen! He told me he felt like he was next! Fuck!” 

“Stop shouting; we need to examine them before someone else finds them. I’m sure Noelle will be here any second to get us for lunch.” 

“Lunch? Are you insane? How are we going to explain this?” Harry asked but Draco wasn’t listening. He was down on the ground lifting the man’s shirt. “What is that?” Harry asked, distracted by the marks on the man’s side. They were small enough to pass by as moles had they been healed; the fresh wounds were still trickling blood. “This just happened…we have to find out who’s doing this.” 

“Well it’s not like we’ve been slacking! We just got here!” Draco said. “But you’re right, let’s alert someone and then we’ll send a message to Kingsley. I think it’s time we investigate properly and stop this undercover bullshit.” Draco said. He opened the door and started shouting. “Help! We need help in here!” Within the hour the police were there taking the bodies; Harry explained what had happened (leaving out some heated details) and how they heard the noises, just missing whoever dumped them there. Harry didn’t know if any of the higher officers knew about them and decided not to risk it until they talked to Kingsley. By the time they were finished it was just after lunch, but the classes were cancelled again anyways and they went back to their room. Draco sent another message and then sat on the bed waiting for the reply. Harry was pacing back and forth, his mind racing. 

“It has to be someone who works here; they would be the only one not watched and free to roam around during these events.” Harry said. “But the staff must have known that room was being used!” 

“Maybe they peaked in and thought we’d snuck out for something else. It can’t be a guest; someone would have noticed the same person disappearing every time a murder happened.” Draco stood up suddenly and threw his hands up in frustration. “What is taking Kingsley so long? We need to question these people, talk to the staff and find the bastard that--” Their door was opening and Draco froze, whipping his head towards it. He’d been talking pretty loud and he hoped he hadn’t been heard. Noelle popped her head in, smiling and pushing the door all the way open. 

“Interesting conversation,” she said. And in the blink of an eye their wands were soaring through the air, landing right into her hand. “It’s a shame you won’t be able to finish it.” Harry ran towards her but she waved her wand and everything went black. 


	4. The Extreme Game of Truth

Harry realized he was awake before he opened his eyes; his body felt like he’d been hit by a truck and his shoulders were especially soar. As he slowly blinked his eyes open he realized that he was tied up, his arms behind his back and his feet to the legs of the chair he was in. He blinked a few more times to focus his eyes and he saw Draco in the same position across from him. Behind Draco was some sort of machine, pulsing with green light as the wires from it came out onto Draco’s head, into his shirt over his heart, and around his middle. Harry looked down and saw one around his middle too. He turned his head and saw a pulsing green light out of the corner of his eye behind him. “Draco!” he hissed, looking around to see where they were. They seemed to be in a basement; there was very dim lighting and the air was chilled. “Draco!” he tried again but he wasn’t waking up. A creak in the floor made him snap his head to the side, squinting in the low light to see who was coming. Noelle appeared at the end of the room, slowly walking towards them with a creepy smile on her face. 

“Allow me,” she said, waving her wand at Draco. He suddenly sat up straighter with a gasp and looked around, trying to process what he was seeing. His eyes landed on Harry’s and they froze there, asking a million silent questions. 

“Why are you doing this?” Harry asked, still looking at Draco. 

“Why? You don’t even know what it is!” she laughed. Harry was reminded of Bellatrix and anger surged up into his throat. “Love…people throw that word around like it’s nothing! No one even knows what it really means! That’s why I have to show them.” 

“By killing them?” Draco shouted. 

“If they die it’s their own fault! This game is simple; answer the questions correctly about the person you love and you are free to go. Answer incorrectly and…well, you saw what happens.” She smiled wider, running her hands over the machine behind Draco. “I’ve harnessed the Killing curse; mutated the spell so it will work like an electric currant. Small doses are painful, but not lethal. The machine is rigged with magic to know when you’re lying. You get three chances, I thought that was fair.” 

“You’re a fucking monster! Killing innocent people for what?” Harry shouted. It was important that they keep her distracted. If Kingsely sent a message and they didn’t reply he would get suspicious and send help. Unless the message didn’t require a response and then…well, they could worry about that after. 

“For what? For love you fool! People these days don’t know what real love is, coming to resorts to try and spice things up. They are only fooling themselves and they don’t deserve to have love!” She shouted. “Enough talk, it’s time to see how much you deserve.” 

“You’re a witch! Obviously you recognize who we are, enough to know we are not a real couple.” Draco said. 

“And yet here you are, pretending to be a happy couple--”

“Doing undercover work to find your crazy ass--”

“What’s the most romantic thing Draco has done for you?” she interrupted, throwing the question to Harry. 

“We’re not a real couple—AHHH!” Harry arched up as the current shot through his body. He could feel it flowing like blood in his veins to every part of his body. He slumped down after she cut the power and looked back up breathing heavy. 

“Wrong answer. You, same question.” She said to Draco. Draco was watching Harry, his eyes searching for some kind of answer. “Noth--”

“He came back for me.” Draco said suddenly. She tilted her head and waited for Draco to explain. “There was a fire and I was trapped…instead of leaving he came back for me and saved me, even though he could have died as well and even though he knew I didn’t deserve it.” Harry was watching him talk, his eyes looking anywhere but at Harry. Harry waited for the shock but none came. 

“Well, at least one of you knows how to play. What’s your favorite memory with Draco?” she asked without missing a beat. Harry wracked his brain for something he could use, anything to pass off as fun. Her hand was coming up when he looked at her. 

“The snowball fight. I wore my Invisibility Cloak and I started throwing snow at him, making him think it was a ghost.” He held his breath hoping that was enough. The result of that story was not very good but she didn’t need to know the rest, and hopefully the machine didn’t either. 

“Malfoy, where was your first date?” 

“I—we haven’t gone--” Draco arched up and clenched his teeth together, grunting as the current passed through him. Harry struggled against his restraints but it was no use. Draco slumped down just as Harry had, catching his breath before slowly raising his head. Harry didn’t know how much more of this they could handle, and they were on their last question. 

“Do you love him?” she asked, her face twisting into a smile. Harry met Draco’s eyes, swallowing hard. Would he be able to say it convincingly enough to trick the machine? 

He took a deep breath. “Yes…”

“Yes what?” she said, leaning in close to Harry’s face. He kept his eyes locked on Draco’s, blinking too much and holding his breath. 

“Yes, I love Draco.” Harry said quietly. Slowly she turned away from him and looked at Draco. 

“When did you first realize you loved Harry?” 

Draco’s eyes were still fixed on Harry’s; he swallowed hard and glanced away for one second, meeting them again with a strange look. Maybe it was the weird lighting but Harry was sure he saw confidence in his eyes. “When he didn’t shake my hand on the train. I offered to be his friend and he denied me, and I knew that day that no matter what I had to do, I was going to be a part of his life.” Harry’s breathing had become shallow and uncontrolled. Was Draco still faking his way through this? Harry couldn’t tell anymore and he was struck with a sever urge to breathe in some clean, fresh air. “Oh, and by the way, Stupify!” A red jet flew out from behind him and hit her in the chest, sending her flying across the room. 

“What the hell? How long have you had your wand?” 

“I just got it…it’s hard doing wandless magic and I had to focus on not getting killed for a moment.” Draco said, tapping his wrist ties and freeing his hands. 

“Where the hell did you learn wandless magic?” 

“Severus was my Godfather…I hate to say this but I think he was a bit more useful than yours.” 

“Fuck you! You’re going to make me kill you now that you’ve saved our lives.” Harry said angrily. Draco gave him an apologetic look but grinned and released Harry from his chair. “Send a message to Kingsley so we can be done with this mess.” 

The next few hours were the busiest of Harry’s life. As soon as Kingsley got word of what happened he arrived immediately with the chief of police. After telling the whole story to Kingsley and the chief of police, both of them were sent to St. Mungo’s for a complete check up. The small doses of the Killing curse would leave no lasting effects except to leave them exhausted for a little while, which was a small price to pay in Harry’s opinion. Hermione had examined both of them and demanded an explanation of what had happened. After being cleared to go home from the hospital they had to go back to work and write a report of what had happened the whole time they were at the resort. Kingsley told them they could do that the next day but both of them wanted this done; besides, Hermione’s potion had livened them right up again as if nothing had happened. 

Harry followed Draco’s lead and dictated the report to his wand, leaving out a few details he’d rather not have saved in writing. When they had revived Noelle to question her she had admitted to recognizing them immediately but thought she was carful enough to continue. When she heard they were asking questions she felt she had no choice but to take them as well. As head of the department Harry was making sure that she would be gone for a long, long time. As he finished his report Ron came into his office, followed by Hermione. They both sat in front of him and waited for him to talk. 

“What a weekend, huh?” Harry said forcing a grin. 

“What happened with Malfoy?” Ron asked, wasting no time getting to the reason they were there. He was sure Hermione had told him everything she got out of him at the hospital. 

“The undercover work got to us, that’s all.” Harry said. He knew no one knew specific details so he left it at that. Even he didn’t really know what had happened and until he figured that out he was in no condition to be explaining to others. 

“Something happened, didn’t it?” Hermione asked, leaning forward a little. She had that knowing look in her eye that still amazed him. “You don’t have to tell us if you don’t want to. But this weekend coming up I am having another dinner and you are both welcome. Ginny will not be there.” She added before he could say anything. There was a knock at the door and Draco pushed it open, stopping when he saw the room was full. 

“Sorry, I’ll come back--”

“No need, Ron and I were just leaving.” Hermione said, standing up and pulling Ron with her. She smiled at both of them and left the office; Ron lingered by Draco and looked at him for a moment before mumbling something Harry didn’t catch. He pulled the door shut and Draco sat down. 

“’If you hurt him, I’ll kill you?’” Draco said slowly. Harry sighed and buried his face in his hands. “I take it you told them--”

“No, I didn’t.” Harry said quickly. “But Hermione…I always underestimate her.” 

“She guessed what’s going on?” Draco asked and Harry avoided looking at him, shaking his head. 

“There’s nothing going on…we were undercover, stressed from trying to catch a killer, we didn’t know what we were doing--”

“I did. Those answers I gave were not lies, and as you’re not dead I’m going to guess yours weren’t either.” 

“We’re good at what we do, we can fake it--”

“Fake what? A machine that was literally just made that we knew nothing about?” Draco asked standing up. Harry continued to look away from him. “And what about the bathroom? You were faking that too?” 

“That’s not fair! I was—you shouldn’t have come in there! I was in no right mind to--”

“To what? Say no? You would have let any Joe off the street walk in there and suck you off?” 

“No! Shut up!” Harry shouted, standing up as well. “That was your decision and--”

“You were hard, Harry! You were hard for me, thinking about me, feeling my hands on you! You don’t think I went through this, too? Trying to convince yourself you love some girl so that your family will accept you? Being repulsed at the thought of having to touch this girl and wishing every second you spend with her that you were somewhere else?” Harry whipped around and stared at Draco who was now standing just a few feet away. “You think you’ve got it bad, coming into this now? Coming into this with friends who are encouraging this, a family that will love you? Try figuring it out with parents who worship fucking Voldemort, who would rather see their son miserable with some woman to keep the ‘purity’ of their blood going, friends who abandon you just for not recognizing the swollen face of a fellow student--”

At those words something broke in Harry and he stepped forward, pulling Draco against him and wrapping his arms around him. “Shhh…everything is going to be alright now.” Harry whispered. He felt hot with guilt because Draco was right. Compared to him Harry was a coward…who was he denying it for? 

Draco turned his head slightly so his lips were touching the nape of Harry’s neck. “And you’re supposed to be in Gryffindor.” He whispered. Harry’s mouth twitched up into a half smile and pushed Draco forward, then leaned in and kissed him. Draco responded immediately, grabbing Harry tightly around the waist and pressing his body against his own. “We should go back to my place.” Draco said against Harry’s lips. Harry nodded and he just managed to lock his door when Draco Disapperated. Draco’s bedroom was very simple; just one dresser, neutral colors, and the bed. 

“You live here?” Harry asked surprised, having prepared himself for some over the top decorating. “It’s so plain,” he said grinning. Instead of responding Draco grabbed the hem of Harry’s shirt and pulled it off, his eyes moving over every inch of exposed skin. His stomach was doing summersaults with nerves; Draco pulled off his own shirt and moved towards Harry again. Harry put his hands on Draco’s shoulders, tracing the muscles on his back, moving around to his stomach and then up to his chest. It was exhilarating to want to touch the person he was with; he moved his hands back down and started unbuttoning Draco’s pants, who moaned and pulled away. He pulled Harry next to the bed, then dropped his own pants and boxers and sat down, spreading his legs open. Harry swallowed hard at the sight of Draco’s rigid cock but heat flooded his body and lust pushed the nerves out. He knelt down in front of Draco and put his hands on Draco’s thighs, slowly moving them upwards. His own cock was pushing against his pants and he knew he’d have to lose them soon. 

Licking his lips and taking a deep breath, Harry moved forward and took the cock into his mouth. Draco sighed loudly and arched his back, pushing his hips up slightly. Harry slowly moved down and back up, taking more and more in with each movement until he was at the base, pausing and coming back to the head, his tongue sliding along the bottom. “Fuck, Harry….” Draco moaned, pushing his hips up farther. Harry picked up his pace, moving his hands to Draco’s hips. He’d never thought about doing this before but the sounds Draco was making were exciting Harry. He’d stop randomly to lick the sides, tracing the head and flicking the tip with his tongue before continuing his usual rhythm. His one hand dropped down to his own cock, unable to be ignored anymore and he rubbed it through his pants, moaning against Draco’s cock. At that Draco pulled him off, signaling for him to stand. Harry did and Draco, eye level with Harry’s waist, started unbuttoning and pulling down his pants. Harry’s boxers were bulging out and Draco grinned, pulling those down as well. 

He pulled Harry’s arms so he fell forward, stepping out of his clothes and lying on top of Draco who kissed him hard, his tongue surging into Harry’s mouth and his hands squeezing Harry’s ass. Harry pulled the sheet into fists and couldn’t help thrusting against Draco, their bare cocks rubbing together. Then Draco twisted, pinning Harry down and sitting on top of him. 

“I told you I’m the top in the relationship.” Draco grinned. Harry smiled but he also tensed up with nerves. Draco bent forward and kissed Harry just under his ear. “Do you trust me?” he whispered, his hot breath sending chills all over Harry’s body. Harry bit his lip but nodded. Draco climbed off of him and pulled apart his legs, settling between them and grabbing his wand off the bedside table. Harry felt something warm spread over his hole and then saw Draco’s fingers get shiny with lube. He traced the whole with his index finger and then slowly pushed it in. “You have to relax,” Draco said, slowly pulling it out and then going back in. Harry took several deep breaths and willed his muscles to loosen up. After a few pumps of his finger Draco added a second one. 

“Fuck!” Harry swore but he lifted his hips, taking in Draco’s fingers. It was like nothing he’d ever felt before. Draco started spreading his fingers, opening Harry’s hole as he moved in and out. Harry hardly felt the third finger slide in, Draco’s hand twisting side to side. Both of Harry’s hands had balled up in his hair, looking for anything to hold onto. Then Draco pulled his hand away, muttered his spell again and leaned over Harry, the head of his cock resting on the opening. Harry met his eyes, his hips pushing up slightly in anticipation of what was coming. Draco slowly pushed in and Harry gasped; Draco stopped but Harry’s pulled his shoulders making him continue. Draco sank all the way in and Harry felt him everywhere, filling his ass and laying his body over his. “Merlin Draco, move!” Harry gasped and Draco pulled back, plunging in again. “Fuck yes!” Harry said loudly, arching up against Draco. Draco came back down and kissed him, his hips moving in a slow rhythm and his hands holding on to Harry’s shoulders. Harry was digging his fingers into Draco’s back, moaning with every new thrust. 

“I want you to ride me,” Draco gasped against Harry’s cheek. Harry nodded and Draco pulled out, laying down on his back and letting Harry climb on top of him. Harry guided Draco’s cock back into his ass and he started moving up and down, leaning forward and hovering over Draco. “Fuck, you are so hot.” Draco said. He reached forward and grabbed Harry’s cock, holding it so that Harry was fucking his hand as he moved. Harry’s erection was now getting painful and he knew he was going to come at any moment. Draco pulled Harry’s head down and kissed him again, twisting so he was on top again. 

He reentered Harry without hesitation and pushed hard with every thrust, his hips moving very quickly. Harry’s tighten his muscle when Draco pulled out, desperate to keep him in. Harry took over stroking his cock as Draco gripped the bed, grunting with every push into Harry. “Draco, I’m going to--” He started but his words were lost in a loud groan; he came hard, his body arching up and his vision swimming. In all the chaos he heard Draco cursing, pushing hard into Harry one final time before he came as well. He could feel Draco shuddering on top of him but he kept his eyes closed, trying to catch his breath and ease the dizziness from his orgasm. Finally Draco slumped on top of him, breathing heavy. “Draco…you’re kind of heavy.” Harry said. 

Moaning, Draco slid off and fell onto his back, lying next to Harry. He could feel the mess everywhere but he didn’t have an ounce of energy left. It took everything he had to prop his head up on his hand and look down at Draco. He still had his eyes closed, taking slow, deep breaths. “Is this going to be considered a conflict of interest?” Draco asked without opening his eyes. 

Harry laughed. “No, you technically don’t work for me.” 

“Good, because I don’t want this to have to stop.” 

“I would quit my job before I let that happen.” Harry said. Draco’s eyes popped open at the statement and Harry grinned. A couple of hours ago the whole idea of Draco and him together was insane, but now he didn’t want to even think about them being separate. 

Draco flashed a cocky grin and said, “Yeah, I’m pretty good in the sack.” Harry rolled his eyes dramatically and laid back down on his back. While having sex with Draco was much more enjoyable than he’d ever thought, he knew it was more than that. He’d ignored the signs of his changing sexuality when he was with Ginny and he tried to ignore the feelings that started when they went undercover. “How true were your answers?” Draco asked, bringing Harry back to the room. 

Harry sighed. “There was no truth to them…I still didn’t like you after third year.” Now Draco sat up and stared down at Harry. “But,” Harry emphasized to show there was more. “I did after sixth year.” 

“I don’t even like to think about that year…why sixth?” 

“It’s not so much the whole year, but that time in the bathroom when I—you know.” Harry said. His face burned with guilt as they both remembered what happened. “While Snape was taking you to the hospital wing I should have been thinking about what kind of trouble I was in, but instead I just kept wondering who I was going to shoot dirty looks at, and who was I going to tease and fight with? You made sure I never forgot that I just like everyone else, which I needed when everyone was relying on me to be a hero. And for the record, that’s why I came back for you. I wasn’t about to go through that scare again; I was already confused, I didn’t need to be depressed as well.” 

“You sure did a fine job of hiding it, if I hadn’t walked in an you wanking I would have thought you were a lost cause!” 

“You were going to give up after one kiss that went badly? And you’re supposed to be in Slytherin.” Harry grinned. 

Draco punched his arm and laughed. Harry just stared back at him not knowing what else to say. After a moment Draco laid down, putting his head on Harry’s chest and wrapping his arm around his stomach. Harry absentmindedly laced his fingers into Draco’s hair, twirling the strands between his fingers. He was trying to wrap his mind around the fact that Draco had been in love with him for almost nine years and how after three days he suddenly felt the same way, but his brain was having none of it. Focusing on Draco’s steady breathing he let himself slip into sleep, deciding he had the rest of his life to figure it all out.


End file.
